


Eavesdropping

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for powrhug's drabblefest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Danny stood on the beach, pacing. White sand sifted into his loafers as he did. It had taken him twelve months and eavesdropping on Grace’s bedtime prayers to come to the biggest realisation of his life.

For the first time in his life he was confused about everything he thought he had known and for two days he avoided his crazy partner. Now here he stood on the beach waiting for him to swim ashore. As Steve waded out water sluicing from his golden body, his mouth suddenly dry Danny spoke.

“I think I love you.”

“I know.” Steve smiled.


End file.
